Juvenile Deliquency
by GothChick791
Summary: Warren meets the most unlikely person in detention, and they obviously find each other as the worst possible persons to get along with, until their interests bring them to know more about the other than they set out to be....
1. Chapter 1

Summary: How a little bad ass punk chic and an anti-social rebel finds out more about each other than they expected in detention only to realize that they have more in common than they thought.

Max sat in the detention room, slumping over the back of her chair, with her hands languidly hanging down above the ground. She watched the clock attentively and realized she had another hour to go before she was again granted freedom from the white prison..

Suddenly, the room door opened once more, for the first time since she was placed in there and a guy with jet black hair and red streak tips, black unreadable eyes, an unadorned face, of reasonable height and build and wearing full black entered the room out of frustration and anger.

He sat down east of Max, in an abandoned corner, and strangely, turned the chair backwards, like she did, but he crossed his arms with his head rested on it, focusing persistently on the white wall that was before him.

She sat up with a perplexed expression on her face, and looked over at him for a while, as his focus never diverted, she instantly knew he came here often, and had nothing else to do but just sit mindlessly and stare at the endless wall of pure milk white.

The room was deadly silent and Max often found it too quiet. And the combination of the silence and the environment of white clarity made her all the further hate detention enough to find it brutal and treacherous for someone of her nature.

She looked at him once again, knowing he didn't even notice her, and saw something familiar in his facial features. She had seen him somewhere before, somewhere she'd been a lot, and she needed to find out more about him, she felt captivated by him even though she had never uttered the slightest word to him…

"Hey..." Max said, calling to him, but he refused to answer her, as if he didn't hear her…

"Hey you…" she repeated herself, this time a bit loud than before, she was sure he would here her this time.

"What do you want?" he asked irately, failing to exceed his normal tone or delinquency, no higher than a mutter.

She was taken aback at his response, but she attempted to communicate with him, 'cause she felt like she would be successful in doing so.

"What are you in for?"

He paused for a moment, and she had the patience to wait, then answered "Graffiti."

"So you're the kid that got busted for that, that's some wicked skills you got there man." She replied, a little more enthusiastic that she found someone other than herself that wasn't afraid to stick it to the man, but in this instance the woman being the Principal and all…

"You?" he asked as he turned the chair around and this time, looking at her.

"I got busted because some worm squealed that I was ditching class, and I ended up beating the crap out of him, no biggie."

'Such a delinquent, yet so bold.' Warren thought as she chair face him.

"When are you getting out of here?"

"Today, but I have community service after this for a week until they find out what else to do with me. I mean, seriously, it was just one stupid bloody nose, that dude is such a wimp."

Warren watched her babble, some feeling off interest in her came over him, and for the first time, he allowed it.

"When are you leaving?" After another moment of no response, she snapped her fingers to see if he was paying attention, but he gradually snapped back to the conversation fully.

"A week's detention until I clean off their stupid wall."

They didn't realize how long they were talking about all the amounts of times they've gotten into fights and how many detentions they got, when Principal Powers opened the door and entered.

"You're free to go Max-"

"Max." She corrected.

"Max." the principal repeated herself, no longer saying her full name.

Max got up out of the seat, and walked to the door with the principal.

"You have another 20 minutes in here, so don't go anywhere." The principal demanded.

"Where the hell do you expect me to go?" Warren said harshly.

That made Max smile, looking at him as she stood by the door, she knew that it was a beginning of an interesting friendship; well that's what she thought.

"See you around?" she asked in loud tone.

"You can count on it." He replied with a smirk and with that, the door closed….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Dudes, im soooooooooooooooo sorry i took sooooooo long to type the other chappie to this story...really am... but now im back to fanfiction, and im ready to finish this story! yay! i hope all the ppl that had this story on alerts and this story as their favourites can come back and read, cuz i rly miss you guys and ur comments, and i rly want you guys to stay with me and support me with reading this fic till the end!! again, thank you all! i love you!lol

Chapter 2 of Juvenille delinquency

Walking down the hallway, the only thought in his nonchalant mind was the tom boy he met yesterday in the very unlikely place, such as the detention room, but for some reason, for the first time, he found himself enjoying that time at detention..

As he turned the corner, he heard shouts as if someone is in trouble, not really caring he wanted to just turn the other way, since he didn't want to get his ass into any more trouble, but once he heard Max's voice, he automatically went in that direction.

Max was being pushed by a guy, medium built, gray eyes, jet black hair with silver streaks..

Slamming the dude into the lockers, she restrained him, holding him by his collar, she glared into his eyes, as if only her glare alone would kill him.

Warren thought that everything seemed to be in control at that moment, as Max yelled at the dude, so all he could do was watch and probably prevent anyone from hurting her, but he had no doubts that she couldn't control the situation…

"Touch me again like that and I'm murdering you." she threatened him, and to get her point across he forced him into the lockers, applying more pressure so now he couldn't breathe properly..

"…Yes." He said under his breath, fearing she wouldn't hesitate in hurting him.

"I bet you wouldn't want to end up with me in detention again, would you?" Warren finally interrupted the fight, which involuntarily made Max turn to see him standing a few feet away from her…

"And the bad thing would be?" she responded with a smirk..

Warren chuckled slightly, as she released him, and fully turned to face Warren.

But the guy unexpectedly gripped her hair and slammed her head into the wall, she fell unconscious, and Warren immediately lost it, and punched the dude out cold, not thinking of what would happen after that..

Unfortunately, both Warren and Max ended up in the detention room, Max having community service, and Warren in a correctional facility, since the guy decided to take this to higher authority.…

"It was my fight.. you shouldn't of gotten involved.." Max told him, acting if he was doing a horrific thing to help her… "I don't need help… I never need it.."

"I don't care who you are, but never hit a girl.. you're never suppose to do that" he responded, getting slightly angry..

"So you're the lady's man now huh?" she said, walking with him to the detention room, still holding an ice pack to her head.. "They should really check out making those lockers softer.." She chuckled slightly, as he opened the door and they both entered…

He sat in his usual spot, and Max, as usual, pulled up a chair before him..

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, punching him in the arm..

He somewhat rubbed his arm a bit, and looked at her… Something was on his mind, and she could tell… "Whatever's is on your mind isn't going to stop you from spending a week in that cell." She finally said, knowing that was exactly what was on his mind..

He sighed.. "I know…" he paused to look away. "Can we talk about something else than what's going to happen?"

She took the pack off her head, then winced at the instantaneous pain that came after..

So she just placed it back on, holding there, then she looked up at him.

"You'll be fine..." She said with a small smile, but Warren didn't look up at her, but instead continued looking down at the ground. She placed her hand on his shoulder, "I promise."


End file.
